The secret life of Robbie
by Thelittlerottenboy
Summary: Robbie has a secret life other than being a villain. He is a master baker.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day in lazytown, the kids were playing basketball and Sportacus was watching. All was calm until Robbie was running yes RUNNING. He was frantically running around gathering stuff. Sportacus went over to Robbie. "Hello Robbie, what are you doing?" "Can't talk now sportaflip, im busy" Robbie ran into his house and locked the door. Sportacus was shocked at how Robbie was acting so he knocked on the door. "Robbie we need to talk, Please let me in" the sound of footsteps up a metal ladder were heard, along with grumbling "look Sportacus, im very busy. I need to be alone for a while. Im sorry if im being rude" Robbie leans in and gives Sportacus a kiss and closed the door. Sportacus left and went to play with the kids. Meanwhile Robbie was in his lair. The music was blasting, he had his 'kiss the villain' apron on, a big book with old family recipes. He was ready to bake a dark chocolate cake with a raspberry cream filling covered in vanilla buttercream frosting. An invention to a baking competition was taped to his kitchen cupboard to remind him. He started to make the cake but he forgot the raspberries. "Ugg Stupid sportscandy!" He left to find Sportacus. He finds Sportacus taking a water break. He walks over and taps his boyfriend on the shoulder "sportababy, i need a lot of raspberries for umm something. Could you help me?" "Sure thing honey. How much do you need?" "Umm about two cups." Sportacus goes to his airship and comes back with just enough. "Here you go Robbie. Hey... umm... would you like help? The kids are going to play inside and sleep over at the mayors house." "Well, im baking a cake. *Sportacus was looking at Robbie with sad puppy dog eyes* ok you can help." They go back to Robbies lair. Sportacus goes to the kitchen and sees the invitation to the 'national league of bakers:iron bakers championship' "is this what you are practicing for? Looks intense." "Yeah. I made it so far. I can't believe Pierre and leo made it too. They are amazing bakers and I don't know if I can do this" Robbie sat down in his chair and sighs. "Of course you can. You made it this far. I believe in you. Don't you get an assistant to help you?" "Well yeah but only because it's the finals." Robbie stands up and gets to work with his wonderful boyfriend. Sportacus makes the raspberry cream filling and stirs the batter as Robbie makes the frosting and prepares the oven and pans. They wait until it is done. The lair smells like chocolate and sugar. "Umm Robbie, how much sugar is in the cake?" "Well two cups." Sportacus was shocked. Just then it was done. Robbie took it out to let it cool. "Im glad im not a judge because I would die from the sugar" "Well yeah. While it cools i can make something for you to eat." Robbie kisses Sportacus and then makes some healthy energy bars. He made Apple and banana flavor. "Here try one. It's completely healthy and has absolutely no sugar" Sportacus tries one and got exited. "Oh my this is amazing. It's so good" they fill the cake and frost it. "It Looks perfect. *he cuts a piece and takes a bite* oh wow this is amazing. I wish you could have some" Sportacus was called off by his Crystal and Robbie enjoyed the cake and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Robbie got up rather early. He made some breakfast and started to pack up some of his baking equipment. He was very nervous and started to panic, sportacus could hear the noise and came in to investigate and help. "Robbie honey, what are you doing?" Robbie was running around gathering a bunch of stuff. "Oh sport, im just so nervous about the competition. Oh i was thinking, the competitors are allowed an assistant. Could you please be my assistant?" Sportacus blushes at the way he asked. "Well Sure. You know i can't taste anything but id be glad to help you with this competition" Robbie hugs sport. Sport went to pack and tell the townsfolk that he was going for a few days and to be careful. Robbie came out with a bunch of stuff. Robbie and sportacus put the stuff in the airship and left for the competition. They make it, Robbies competitors greeted them. This very skinny tall French man said "Oh Hello Robbie, so nice to see you again." "Pierre, i saw your last competition and let me say, it was a close one. Let's hope you don't crumble like your cake did the last time" Pierre storms off. This short lumberjack looking man came up and talked to Robbie. "Nice comeback! Pierre is such a jerk. I watched all of your competitions and was amazed at how you worked. And is this your assistant? How... cute. My name is Adam. I can't wait to compete with you." "You like how I work? Oh I've seen you compete and I also like how you work." Robbie shakes Adams hand and then they walk in with his stuff. "Ahh, sport, this is the work space. And this is my section." Sport sets down and equipment and looks around at the space. "Oh wow it looks huge." Robbie started to unpack his stuff when the others show up and do the same. A man in a suit came in and talked to Robbie. "Robbie, good luck with the competition." "Thank you rich. Oh who are the judges today?" "Robbie you know i can't tell you that. See you in a few hours, again good luck" sport just looked at Robbie. "Oh honey that was the host of the show, rich cumberbum" sport tried not to laugh at his last name. Robbie smiles and finished unpacking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robbie and sportacus was back stage getting ready. "Ok honey I know how you love to flip but you can't. Ill tell you what, when you get ingredients you can handstand and while waiting for the cake you can do push ups" "Well ok. I understand that its supposed to be professional and a competition." "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the national league of bakers:iron bakers championship. I am your host rich cumberbum. Today is the finals. Your competitors are Pierre LaBlanch, Adam Bushweed, and Robbie Rotten. Todays judges are, jeni waldrop, orval walt, and james citron. Time to start this competition! Competitors are you ready? And... go!" Robbie got the sugar, butter, flour, baking soda, Coco power, eggs, and milk. He mixed it together as sport went to get the raspberries, more butter, powered sugar, and milk. Once Robbie was done he put the mix into pans and in the oven. Sport went over and watched the cake as Robbie made the frosting and the raspberry cream. Pierres cake came out and he dropped it! It crumbled worse than his last cake. Robbie knew he was shook and stressed. Now Adams cake was pretty good looking. It looks very fancy. A few seconds later Robbies cake was done. Sport took it out and they waited for it to cool off and watched Pierre frantically fix his cake. A few minutes later Robbie had sport put the cream in between the layers of the cake while Robbie put the frosting in a bag to pipe it on. With a few seconds left Robbie finished. "Ok times up! Judges go taste the cake and write down the winner!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The judges first tastes Pierres German chocolate cake. The judges whispered to each other and wrote notes. They moved on to Adam, they took a bite of his lemon spice cake and took notes. It was now their turn to taste Robbies dark chocolate raspberry cream filled cake with vanilla buttercream frosting. They all took a bite and were in heaven. They whispered to each other and wrote down something. They gave their papers to rich. "Alright folks the judges have decided very quickly. This is a first for the show! All of the judges have chosen the same person. Now before I tell you who won, id like to say that even if you don't win its a huge honor to be here. It proves that you have some talent and skill. Ok now the winner is... Robbie Rotten!" Everyone was clapping, Well everyone but Pierre. He was very angry. Rich put the crown on Robbies head. "This was national league of bakers:iron bakers championship. Hope you enjoyed the show and next week is a kids competition. Im Rich cumberbum and good night!" Robbie served everyone cake and Pierre came over. "Robbie! You cheated!" "Umm how did I cheat? All i did was use everything here and baked like i usually do" "Well you are going out with your assistant!" "Yeah so? It has nothing to do with the competition." Pierre punched Robbie and security forces Pierre out of the building. A few hours later they clean up and pack. "So sportahoney, want to spend the night in town and got on a date?" "Well Sure, Its a little late to travel home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sportacus and Robbie walk around town and go into a shop, some of the clothes in there looked familiar to sport. "Honey are these your designes?" "Oh yes. The owner of the shop is james.

One of the judges. " James came out in a really nice suit." Oh Robbie, how nice to see you. Also i Loved the cake. " why thank you. Anyway how is my clothes doing? Selling Well?" "Well absolutely. People love your style." They talk for a bit and sport looks around. Robbie and sport went to a nice restaurant and had dinner. A few hours later they go to the airship and fall asleep. In the morning they wake up early and heads home. Everyone in town greeted them and was very excited. They all watched the show and was very proud.

The end!


End file.
